User talk:Rachim
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the House of Anubis Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 19:46, February 15, 2011 Moving Over Here! Okay, so can you tell me which pages you're making so we don't make double. I'm doing the same as you-copying from our wiki. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Got it!! I'll make sure to do galleries too when I'm done. You finish the characters and episodes. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too. And I hope he makes me admin! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be right back! When I get back I'll finish all the pairing pages and galleries. Please wait for me to add more pairing pages. :) Thanks! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you making the userboxes because I was making them. I'm fine with it. I just wanted to know so I wouldn't have to do extra work. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 22:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) If you're doing the userboxes, then can I do all the galleries? :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 22:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yay! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Help Please! Hey! If ur a admin how do u make some1 else a admin along with u THANK U!!!! NeneG 20:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Whats a buereacrat? NeneG 20:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hey How do u change the thing at the top that has popular pages, hidden categories, and community. thanks NeneG 21:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rachim Hey Rachim, do you know if I can be an Admin over here at this wiki? I was at the last one so... Hopefully that's a yes. InsaneBlueberry 21:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) lol. Thanks. :D Anyways, I'll make more edits when I get home tonight. I have to go to my lil bro's stupid basketball game and I'm gonna miss HoA. Good thing I'll record it. Hopefully the site will be normal once again very soon. TTYL. InsaneBlueberry 21:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I'm getting really annoyed myself. I remember she was always over at the other Wiki and making problems. How many warnings have you given her? InsaneBlueberry 01:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at the Activity page and I see you gave her one. I'm sort of getting annoyed. Maybe after her third warning you can give her an one day ban. After that, one week. And then if she does it again, another week. After that, we'll probably permanately ban her. InsaneBlueberry 02:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Sorry Another 1!' hey sorry another question how do u delete a page? NeneG 21:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hey! i protected the home page :) NeneG 21:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Also how do u change ur signature thanks! NeneG 23:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Agent 45 Sorry If you want me to do anything let me know How can I help? Hi Rachim! Since the two House of Anubis wikis are combining, what pages still need to be transfered and what can I do to help? LouveniaSong 00:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong Okay, sounds fun! :D LouveniaSong 00:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong How do you want me to change the Characters and Pairings pages? LouveniaSong 00:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong Error Found Thought you should know, there's an error on the Jason Winkler page. The sidebar with his information lists him as being "Brainwashed and Alive", but the brainwashed part isn't correct. By all indications, Jason is a member of the society by his own choice. AspieForPeace 05:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) All members choose it. Rufus Zeno was a member too, but he left of his own free will. And the other members are capable of disagreeing with Victor. (Mr. Sweet and Ms. Andrews disagree with Victor at one point and Mrs. Andrews acts against his wishes by going to save Patricia). If the members of the society were brainwashed, they wouldn't be able to go against Victor's instructions. AspieForPeace 05:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) True enough I suppose. But I should point out that "likely brainwashed" doesn't mean that he is, it means it's one possibility. Here's another one: It isn't that he doesn't talk to her, it's that she doesn't talk to him. Patricia knows that Jason is a member of the Society and is in on the conspiracy. She no longer trusts him, so she avoids him. AspieForPeace 05:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If it is brainwashing, it's probably cult-style brainwashing rather than actual mind control. (In other words, Jason is theoretically acting of his own free will, but Victor has manipulated him into wanting to be part of the Society) AspieForPeace 05:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Patricia didn't say he was brainwashed, she said, "He's one of them." But in a sense, you're right: He is brainwashed, it's just not brainwashed in the way you're thinking. Victor probably told him some kind of lie to make him think that joining the Society was the right thing to do, then ordered him not to mention anything he told him to Patricia. Like a shortened version of how cults control people. It's psychological manipulation, not mind control in the fantasy sense. AspieForPeace 05:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, you may be onto something with the snake venom. That does have neurotoxins in it and it isn't fatal when ingested. Like I said, I think it's like cult brainwashing. Victor's using some kind of psychological manipulation on Jason. He may not have had to actually do anything to Jason's brain to accomplish that either. There are stories about cult leaders who can initiate people and get them to do what they want just by sheer charisma. (Then again, Victor doesn't HAVE much of that, so who knows.) AspieForPeace 06:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It's weird, but if he's under the influence of the cult, it isn't surprising. Also, like I was saying earlier, Patricia is probably avoiding conversation with him, since she doesn't trust him. Anymore??? Is there anymore pages that need copied??? NeneG Admin of this wikia 16:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) User of the Week I think on the main page there should be a user of the week and maybe this week it could be MAGICBOOTS Write back what u think NeneG 19:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ????????? why did we change wikis? Jason I just thought of something about the discussion we had yesterday. There's a surefire way to tell whether Jason is brainwashed or acting out of his own free will. When the series ends, he'll either be punished for being a member of the society or he won't. If he is, it means he was acting on his own. If he isn't, it'll mean Victor was controlling him. That's how these stories usually work. k thanks and how do u become an administrator O.K. agent45 O.K RE: A user I guees i'll send her/he a warning. Yeah i don't really like that person either. [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I guess ill block for 3 days ok [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) She/He is blocked [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OH NO! Umm I was adding something to the Fabina page, and now it's in a different format. I didn't do anything to it! And I don't know what's wrong! Can you please help???? :( :( ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 01:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿